Help Us Out Here
by iggy is sweet
Summary: the title is random BUT story is good basically Twilight/Max Ride/PJO cross over but Twilight in later chaps first fanfic so my summary no gonna be good rated T because thats wat all those are
1. Random Shooting

**Got bored during school so I made up the plot and chapter 1 and 2 all in my head. **

**Disclaimer: ONLY GONNA SAY DIS ONCE ME NO ONWEY TWILIGHTEY OR MAX RIDEY OR PJO…UM…EY.**

**Chapter 1: Random Shooting **

**Thalia POV**

I was bored out of my mind today. Actually I've been bored since the War. Yeah, yeah we won and we all lived except for Luke/Kronos. Yeah I got to hang with Annabeth and Percy but they've been always with each other and I've been getting bored. So today I'm up in a tree shooting random birds. If your wondering why read the first thing I freakin wrote if not then you must be the one with a brain. So I was shooting everything I could see; blue birds, robins, pheasants, raptors, crows and ….. wait are those things. Their HUGE. Well they could be some type of eagles. Hmh Artemis hasn't gotten any eagles in awhile maybe I could get 6 of them at once. So I notched up my bow and aimed. They were pretty high up but I think I could get them. I fired I shot after another in record time. They were flying straight and true and I thought I had some easy eagles but a few seconds before they hit the eagles must have noticed because they all turned and the arrows all missed. Well almost all the arrows one hit ones wing. I thought _Oh well at least I got one of them. _It started to go down fast. Like way faster then it should have. Oh well faster to get to Lady Artemis. One of the other birds started to try and pull the other one back up trying to help it fly. I notched another arrow and shoot one of its wings so that they now only had a wing each. They went down faster then before. Right before they hit the tree line a black pegasus came and swooped them up. Ugh I'm gonna kill that Kelp Face.

**Like it hate it REVIEW REVIEW DO IT NOW AND GET A COOKIE **


	2. Flocking Songs

**Thank you to HAYDENpfan, If it werent for you i would have stopped writing. and to those who said it sounds like Collision; yes it does sound alike but no i made this up during school in 4th hour. so since there are no computers there i couldnt have read collision and that means i couldnt have stolen it. and to all those who flamed me FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL. it is my first fanfic and it was only the first chapter so how could you say it is horrible or it sucks and delete it but you know what i never claimed to be a wonderful wrighter i do it because i want to. and you no what i dont care if the author notes have some slang in them wich they dont they just have some grammer mistakes. and the flock didnt get to hurt just two wings and they heal super fast so it will only be like 2-3 days before they back to full health. plus in pg. 37 of Titans Curse it says that Artemis can replenish anything she kills so when Thalia kills the birds she can just bring it back later 10-fold meaning with 9 others. ANYWAYS here is the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Flocking Songs **

**MAX POV**

"Gazzy would you please SHUT UP!!" I yelled at him for the tenth time that hour. He just smiled at me and kept singing 'White and Nerdy'.

O.k. I should probaly tell you who we are and stuff so I'll do that now. I'm Maximum Ride, or Max for short, and this is my Flock; Fang, my right-wing man, Iggy, the only blind pyro, Nudge, the only one of us who can talk more than eat, Gazzy, a smell magnet, and Angel, the angelic baby. "Thanks Max." Angel said. Oh and Angel can read minds did I forget to mention that part.

Well we've been flying over Long Island for about 3 maybe 4 hours now. Yeah flying. You know with wings. Yep were not human. Well not totally human anyways. We're 2% avain (bird) and 98% human. We all have weird powers like me being able to fly over 200 mile an hour, Angel being able to read and control minds, and Gazzy can mimic any voice perfectly. That is what I was yelling at him about earlier. He gave us all 'Theme Songs' and has been singing them for the past 2 hours. He gave himself 'Hate My Life' by Theory of a Deadman because of us all being on the run, he gave Iggy 'White and Nerdy' just to make him mad, and he gave Angel 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne because she well actually I really don't know why he just did. He gave me 'We Will Rock You' by Queen because I kick butt, he gave Nudge 'I'm Just a Kid' by Simple Plan because she wouldnt shut up until he did, and he gave Fang 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park because of all the times Fang has gotten into fights and because Gazzy thought Fang would hate it. But we would never know if he did or not because he never ever shows emotion.

_Angel sweetie could you please shut your brother up right now before I have to duck tape his mouth. _I thought to her. _I'm sorry Max but it's to funny watching the big kids get annoyed. Even Fang is mad. But only in his head._

I gritted my teeth and started to look around, blocking out Gazzy's singing as best as I could. We where over a big forest area now with alot of trees. I saw something go down off to my left and looked over at it. Right before it hit the tree line I saw it was a bird. I looked around and saw that other birds were falling out of the sky also. I started to scan the ground for the shooter and saw her almost instantly looking up at us. It took half a second for the thought to register in my mind what she was doing and another to form my plan. "Roll. Roll. Roll." I yelled to the flock. Ok so it wasn't the best plan but could you come up with something better in half a second. No, I didnt think so. We all barrel rolled left at the exact second she shot. It looked like she missed but than Iggy started to go down. "Shit" I muttered as I started to go down after him. I called over my shoulder to Fang, "Go half a mile staight and then west another half a mile. We'll met you there." I went into super-speed to catch up with Iggy and grabbed him 20 feet before the tree line. "Iggy where'd you get hit?" I asked him as I started to fly back up. "Nothing to serious just hit my wing." he said trying to move and wincing. We just started to pull up 10 feet when another bullet pierced my wing. We started to go down again both of us not being able to fly. Right before we hit the tree tops we hit something. I didn't know what it was just that it wasn't a tree. I looked up and saw a kid. He looked about 16 with black hair and sea-grean eyes. Then I, the invincible Maximum Ride, blacked out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You like it. if you dont then i dont care. this is the 5th time i've written this same chapter each time it would either delete half way threw or during the author notes. i also want your guys opion; who's POV do u think the next chap. to be in Annabeth,Max,Percy, or Iggy? wat did you think of the songs. it took me and my friend about a day to try and figure out wat ones fit thier personalitys. we even gave them a Flock theme song 'Were Not Gonna Take It' nad a few reject were; 'Shake it' for nudge, 'Dream on' for Gazzy, 'Crushcrushcrush' for Angel, 'Bad Reputation' for Max, 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' for Iggy, and 'Had A Bad Day' for Fang with a reject flock theme song of 'If Everyone Cared'. so wat do you guys think. NO FLAMES!!! **


	3. White Room Fight

**first of all im soooooo sorry that i didnt update fast for some reason i just couldnt think of anything to happen but a fight so that is what goning to happen then after that im winging it. second of all to Element Wolf i forgive you i get my bad days to some times and i thank you for applozing. thrid i really didnt get any ideas of who POV to do except ...mE who told me to do Percy so some it goin to be in Percy some Annabeth and some Max. maybe Iggy but i dont no yet. SO here we go.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: White Room Fight**

**Percy POV **

"I told you, Annabeth, I don't know where they came from they just hit me and Blackjack when we were flying around." I told her for the millionth time that day. "Percy what do you mean. That doesn't make any sense." she said back to me. "Annabeth listen I know it doesn't make sense, but so what. They are hurt. Just go check on the girl I'll go see if the guy is up yet." I said starting to walk away. "Fine," she grumbled , "but I will find out what all of this stuff is."

_She needs to know everything doesn't she. _I thought. I sighed. _Man I always thought my life was messed up and couldn't get anyway wierder and BAM here comes to people with WINGS. I mean that is just messed up. Well Grover said they didn't smell like monsters but his nose ain't the best there is. _I thought again.

I was next to the boy now, infront of the blue curtain that blocks the beds, and I just stared at him for a second when he started to stir. I froze not moving holding up my arms to look as non threating as possible. The boy sat up and looked to his left away from me."Wow where am I?" he whispered under his breath. "Your in the sick room at Camp-Half Blood." I told him. He jumped around and started to move his head as if looking for me. "Where are you? Who are you?" he asked looking frantic and getting into what looked like a fighting stance. "Um dude are you blind I'm right in front of your face and I'm Percy Jackson. Who are you?" I asked him. "I'm Iggy and you're right I am blind." he said. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were glazed over. "Where are we again?" he asked. "Oh we're in Camp-Half Blood." "Which is in....?"he asked clearly confused. "Long Island." I told him. I was starting to like this kid we where both confused alot. I was about to ask him what was up with the wings when we both heard a crash and some yelling. "Crap Annabeth." I said at the same time he said, "Ha Max." I pulled the curtain back and started to go over to the sound.

**Annabeth POV**

"Fine," I grumbled, "but I will find out what all of this stuff is."

I started to walk to the girl on the other side of the room. She was pretty. Like really pretty. She had brown hair with light blonde streaks in it. _Probaly from fyling so high and the sun on it, _I thought. She was pretty tall around 5'8", with some huge amazing wings. I mean HUGE like at least 13 feet, but they are also really pretty with an off white color with brown strips and tan specks. I started to look at her wing again and noticed that her wing was healed way farther it was soppused to be. _It's like she has a super enhanced healing ability. Gods this is getting so much weider than a normal day of a demi-god._ My hand started to go for her wing just to see if her feather was like a reagular bird's. Right when my hand had touched her wing her eyes snapped open, grabbed my hand, and twisted my arm behind my back. All in the same motion.

**Max POV**

I was having the best dream ever with me and the flock justing chilling in a beach house with my mom making cookies for us all. It was all going great 'til the wall blew up and Flyboys crawled through, guns frinig. One grabbed my wing and I acted on influence grabbing the arm and twisting behind the Flyboys back. My eyes snapped open and I found myself grabbing a girls arm. I started to let go but then I saw a knife in her back pocket and pulled up her arm higher. "What are you doing?" I yelled at her. "Get off of me now!" she yelled back trying to wrangle her way out of my grip. I just grabbed it harder and pulled again, "I'll ask you again what are you doing?" She responded by trying to headbutt me. She got me straight in the noggin' and I stumbled back a bit. _Damn she's got a hard head, _I thought shaking my head. I was about to hit when she sterted to pull out her knife right when the curtain opened. Ig and the kid who saved us came through and saw what position we were in. Right away Ig and the kid grabbed the both of us to stop from killing each other. "Ig let me go or else." I said looking at the girl who just headbutted me. "Woah Max chill out and don't stamp my foot." he said just as I was lifting my foot up. "Percy let me go now." "Annabeth,Annabeth stop we help 'em out and you beat 'em back up. Come on Wise Girl i thought you were smarter then that." The weird kid kept trying to get the blonde I guess was named Annabeth to stop. "Percy let me go she attacked me." she glared hard at me and tried to get away from the kid I guessed named Percy. "Woah blondey shut it you came up and grabbed my wing." I said glaring right back. "Annabeth say sorry, you accept it." Percy said in a stren voice. I looked at him like he was crazy before me and Annabeth both said the same thing "If we do can you let us go?" " Wah.. oh sorry. Sure thing." he said backing away blushing a little. "I'm sorry." she said through gritted teeth. I just turned away and said "Whatever."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yo sorry again 4 not updating like at all 4 maybe a month but school is a BITCH. like damn they gave us 3 big projects all do on the same day in less than a week what is that about. and well just to be blunt im a lazy ass. if anyone knows naruto im shikamaru. speaking of Naruto that was another reason i was thinking about making another story with him having a kenkai genkai of the Fearingam (I made it up please don't steal it unless you tell me) So ya those are the three lame excusess but they are all i have. NO FLAMES UNLESS IT ABOUT ME BEING LAZY THEN IT OK!!!!!**

**Oh and P.S. thank you sister Maddy (who rox sox) 4 bring to my attenion about how the storys plot was lacking ill fix it. and the flock theme song we changed to Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down it rules**


End file.
